El rumor de las marcas
by Yardofthestars
Summary: "Dicen que el amor de personas de distinto reino es especial, es casi un yerro para algunos. Por esa razón, cuando los individuos se unen y generan ese lazo indestructible, y se hace recíproco, en algún lugar de sus cuerpos aparecen los sellos del reino contrario. Como si ese fuese el recordatorio a su amor, o también el recordatorio de su pecado." [Rochu] [Cardverse].


**Oh mi Dios. Creo que me desaparecí por demasiado tiempo... Estoy trabajando en el fic Franada para actualizar lo más pronto posible. El colegio me absorbe todo el tiempo libre que tengo. Tareas, trabajos, interrogaciones, informes, ensayos... ¡Ya estoy harta! ;A; Solo quiero vacaciones. Gracias al cielo, en septiembre se vienen las fiestas patrias de mi país y tengo una semana de descanso. Prometo utilizarla bien. :)**

 **Ahora hablemos de la historia. Tendrá unas tres partes (creo yo), y pienso agregarle nsfw al final. *Grita* Sí, que cosas. Será la primera vez que me propongo seriamente el escribir contenido +18. OMG. ¡Que nervios!**

 **Es un cardverse, también. Adoro el cardverse. Tengo pensado escribir uno Franada con la misma temática, pero eso sí, cuando tenga más tiempo. uwu**

 **Eso, espero que les guste.~**

 **Y...**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Esta historia es un Cardverse, por lo tanto, no tiene nada que ver con la trama original del manga/serie.

‒Diálogo de los personajes‒.

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes.»_

China (Yao) es el Jack de Espadas. Rusia (Ivan) es el Rey de Tréboles.

Inglaterra (Arthur) es la Reina de Espadas. Alfred es el Rey de Espadas.

Taiwan (Mei) es la modista del palacio. Hong Kong (León) es uno de los ayudantes de Turquía (Sadik) en la cocina.

* * *

 **Primera parte.**

. . .

‒¿Estás hablando en serio? ‒Inquirió el castaño con voz cansada, casi como si estuviera obligado a preguntar y a prestar atención a lo que su hermana decía‒Esto me suena a fantasía.

‒¿Has visto a tu alrededor? Nuestro mundo es fantasía pura, gran genio.

‒No es lo mismo.

‒Sí lo es‒Aseguró cruzándose de brazos‒, y no me cambies el tema. Hablando en serio, ¿crees que sea cierto? La señora de la fruta parecía muy convencida…

‒¿Esa anciana demente? Con razón, ahora todo tiene sentido…

‒¡León!

‒Está bien‒Bufó, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras pensaba. Mei era tan insistente…‒.No lo sé, puede ser verdad, como también puede no serlo.

La castaña arrugó la nariz insatisfecha. ‒Me dejaste igual, en la nada misma ‒Sí hubiera sabido que esa sería la respuesta de León, no hubiese preguntado desde un principio ‒, bueno para nada.

‒¿Ves? Pediste mi opinión, ahí la tienes‒Se encogió de hombros‒Solo déjame descansar y no molestes.

‒Como sea. Mmm…‒Mei tarareó y miró a su alrededor. Se percató de un gran detalle; a su izquierda, su hermano mayor, seguía sentado observando el jardín del castillo mientras revolvía una taza de té ya frío, totalmente ausente ‒.¡Yao! ¡Yao! ¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?

Al verse mencionado, Yao parpadeó un par de veces seguidas y se giró hacia Mei, que lo observaba expectante.

‒¿Qué ocurre aru?

‒No creo que Yao tampoco sea de mucha ayuda, Mei. Ha estado en la luna desde que llegamos a desayunar.

‒¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Yao se masajeó la sien.

Oh no, no otra vez…

Ayer le había pasado lo mismo mínimo unas cinco veces. ¿Quizás seis? No puede recordarlo…Solo recuerda que, una de ellas le costó una buena rabieta de Arthur por verter café en unos documentos de suma importancia.

" _¡El mismísimo Yao Wang en la luna, eso solo puede significar el fin de todos los reinos y de la tierra!"_ había dicho Alfred antes de marcharse al Reino de Diamantes, por asuntos de "acuerdos y tratados".

Arthur le había ordenado tomar un descanso el día de hoy, a lo que Yao tuvo que acceder de mala gana. _"Yo me encargo del resto. Debes estar con tu energía repuesta para el día de la llegada de nuestras visitas, no quiero desastres."_ Fue lo que él dijo, con la sorna cargada en su voz.

¿Cuándo en su trayectoria como el Jack de Espadas había sido regañado por alguno de los dos reyes? No podía recordarlo, y por ello, ahora estaba tremendamente avergonzado… Sin embargo, era algo muy difícil de controlar y estaba desesperado.

Muy desesperado.

El no saber qué ocurriría, le carcomía las entrañas con lentitud, y Yao no encontraba forma de quitar esa desagradable sensación.

‒¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué estoy solo rodeada de personas insensatas? No puede ser...

‒Lo lamento Mei, no fue mi intención aru. Solo… Mañana es la visita del Rey y Reina de Tréboles y hay muchas cosas que debo terminar de revisar‒Yao dio un sorbo al té, en un intento desesperado por opacar el retorcijón que se hizo en su estómago por los nervios ‒.Oh, está frío. Dios, ¡qué asco aru!

‒Por supuesto que está frío, han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y no lo has bebido aún.

‒Que exacto León.

El castaño rodó los ojos y les dio la espalda, aún acostado sobre la mesa. Prefería ignorar las tonterías de las cuales hablaban puesto que no eran de su mínimo interés.

‒La Reina me pidió explícitamente que no te dejara hacer nada respecto al trabajo. Hoy es tu día libre y nos dedicaremos a descansar. ¿Entendido?‒Dijo Mei y se acomodó en la silla con cada brazo tras su cabeza, disfrutando del sol.

‒Pero quién hará-

‒Hay un sinfín de personas capaces en este castillo gigantesco para hacer lo que sea, créeme.

Yao bufó.

‒Por favor Yao, solo un día.

‒¿Pero por qué justo éste‒Hizo énfasis en la palabra‒día? El día en que más cosas por hacer hay aru. ¡Es injusto aru!

‒Justamente por eso. Todos te notamos preocupado, ¿qué es?‒Le interrogó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yao retrocedió‒, ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Estás deprimido o algo?

‒¿Qué? ¡No! Solo pienso en algunas cosas últimamente, ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?‒Rezongó con un puchero. ¡Ya no había libertades para él, al parecer!

‒No lo sé, solo eran ejemplos, tranquilo…‒Replicó extrañada mientras estiraba su brazo y tomaba uno de las galletas que habían en un plato, al lado de las flores‒, está bien. Cuando quieras hablar del tema, aquí estaré.

‒No es nada aru, en serio.

‒Bueno, bueno.~

Y se hizo el silencio.

Yao reemplazó su taza por una nueva, y volvió a preparar un nuevo ‒valga la redundancia‒ té, té rojo con exactitud. Ésta vez procuró el beberlo mientras aún seguía caliente. Un par de sorbos y lo dejó entre sus manos.

Esperó.

‒Y, ¿de qué hablaban León y tú hace unos minutos atrás? Estoy interesado aru…‒Mintió. Solo deseaba acabar con el silencio incómodo de una vez.

‒¡Eso! Oh, verás…

‒¿Sí?‒Volvió a beber sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

‒Hoy cuando fui a hacer las compras para la cocina con León, la señora a la que siempre le compro las frutas, es una viejecita muy amigable, siempre me da una que otra de más…

‒Sí, sí, no te desvíes aru.

‒¡Ah! Lo lamento. Está bien, ella me contó una historia. Bueno, algo así como una ¿leyenda? O un rumor, quizás‒Mei suspiró‒, me dejó muy intrigada.

‒¿Qué tipo de leyenda?‒Dijo con interés Yao, luego carraspeó avergonzado‒, no es que me gusten ese tipo de cosas aru, solo, quiero saber de qué trata aru.

Mei rió y comenzó con la narración. ‒Ella dijo: _"existe una creencia popular sobre aquellos que se enamoran y son de diferentes reinos. Por ejemplo, una mujer del reino de espadas, se enamora de un hombre del reino de corazones. ¿Cómo sería aquel romance?"_

‒Un romance prohibido‒Respondió Yao con las cejas fruncidas, muy atento al relato. Sus dedos se agarraron inquietos en la tela de su pantalón. ¿Por qué justo éste tema?

¿El que más le atormentaba?

‒Así es, acertaste. ¡Muy bien Yao! Parece que has despertado‒Bromeó la chica haciendo gruñir al aludido, y reír a León.

‒Pero ese es un tema tabú Mei‒Frunció sus cejas gruesas‒¿Por qué hablas de éstos temas en plena calle principal? Puede ser peligroso, jovencita. No a todos les parece un tema romántico, ni algún capricho de adolescente. Hay personas que en serio…‒Yao se vio en el reflejo de su té humeante y no pudo evitar fruncir la boca con amargura‒están totalmente en contra de la unión entre personas de diferente reino.

‒¡Ba! ¡Tonterías! Nadie escuchó nada. Solo estábamos León, la anciana y yo. León no cuenta, obviamente. No hay de qué preocuparse.

‒Se más cuidadosa la próxima vez, no quiero tener que sacarte del calabozo por una estupidez como esa‒Dijo intentando sonar gracioso, pero su voz temblorosa lo arruinó todo. Mei enarcó una ceja y dijo:

‒¿Tú eres uno de esos?

Yao no entendía, ¿A qué se refería?‒¿Uno de esos qué aru?

‒Uno de aquellos, de los que no están de acuerdo.

‒Por supuesto que sí‒Dijo con simpleza, dejando la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa con elegancia, a pesar de que lo que diría a continuación, sería lo más hipócrita que saldría de su boca nunca‒, si hemos nacido en éste reino es por algo. Aquel que sea el indicado, debería estar también en éste, es lo más razonable.

‒Touché‒Dijo León.

Mei se lo meditó unos segundos que parecieron eternos, para rematar con lo siguiente:

‒Pues yo no lo creo así, hermano. El amor es todo menos sensato o razonable.

‒En eso tienes razón, pero…

‒E inclusive‒Le interrumpió‒, nunca te lo colocará fácil, te sorprenderá, querrá hacer que te rindas, muchos lo hacen, claro‒Hizo una pausa corta, y luego prosiguió‒.Pero otros, lo persiguen y llegan a obtener ese sentimiento; el tan popular "sentirse completo, por haber encontrado tu otra mitad".

‒Mei, eso no existe aru‒Dijo en tono de burla, pero Mei lo ignoró y prosiguió.

‒Esa mitad puede ser de otro reino, por supuesto. Sin embargo, y para la tristeza de algunos, es esa y la única… Nadie puede tener dos, o tres, es solo una la que te provoca esa saciedad o saturación de la que todos hablan…

‒Mei…‒Susurró Yao con un nudo en su garganta. Sentía que todo lo que su hermana decía, tenía sentido para él. Lo identificaba, ¡Lo identificaba tanto! ¿Por qué el destino a veces podía ser tan cruel? Justo ahora, por qué… ¡Pero no! Eran tonterías, solo tonterías dichas por una anciana nada de cuerda.

‒La anciana también me dijo, y he aquí la gracia del porqué te estoy contando esto, _"dicen que el amor de personas de distinto reino es especial, es casi un "yerro" para algunos. Por esa razón, cuando los individuos se unen y generan ese lazo indestructible, (ese que va creciendo con el tiempo) y se hace_ _ **recíproco**_ _, en algún lugar de sus cuerpos aparecen los sellos del reino contrario. Como si ese fuese el recordatorio a su amor, o también el recordatorio de su pecado."_

‒Es decir, si tú te enamoraras de un plebeyo del Reino de Diamantes, ¿En tu cuerpo aparecería la marca de un diamante?

‒Correcto‒Respiró profundo. Vaya, sí que se había inspirado, al parecer. Muchos la creían fría como el hielo, pero realmente éstos temas la maravillaban. ¡Qué anhelo de tener una historia de amor de aquellas!‒, no sé, en realidad. Habría que vivirlo para saberlo.

‒Eso sería lo más lógico aru…‒Dijo en un murmullo el castaño y volvió a caer en el mar de pensamientos que era su mente.

 **. . .**

El día había llegado y Yao no estaba bien.

La conversación que tuvo con Mei al desayuno causó graves estragos en su estado anímico. Prefirió encerrarse todo el día después del incidente en su cuarto en vez de ir al pueblo a caminar o simplemente a comprar con sus hermanos.

Exacto, aquello fue peor.

Su cuarto era igual a silencio, tranquilidad y soledad; todos estos componentes que atraían y fomentaban el que sus pensamientos comenzaran a dar vueltas y vueltas sin detenerse dentro de su cabeza.

Yao ya no sabía qué hacer.

" _Sentirse completo por haber encontrado a tu otra mitad."_ ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Él suponía que la frase aplicaba cuando ya el otro sabía sobre los sentimientos que individuo A tenía, ahí sería cuando ambos, individuo A e individuo B se sentirían completos.

Actualmente, de la única forma en que se sentía Yao era triste e incompleto.

‒¿Por qué tuvo que sucederme a mí? ¡¿Por qué?¡‒Se lamentó, terminando a duras penas de cambiar su ropa habitual por el traje de gala. Subió las medias hasta sus rodillas y deslizó sus pies desnudos en los _ankle booties_.

‒Qué horror…

Enamorarse de un Rey, ¿A qué idiota se le cruzaría esa barbaridad por la cabeza? ¡Solo a él! Y ¡oh!, como guinda en el pastel, un rey de _otro_ reino. Yao se empezó a acalorar, no sabía si era el exceso de ropa o la taquicardia que le producía el tema.

‒Mi abanico, mi abanico… ¡Aquí aru!‒Tomó el objeto de plumas (plumas de pavo real, regalo de un viejo amigo) y se dejó caer en su cama mientras lo balanceaba, elaborando una suave brisa que golpeaba sus mejillas coloradas y movía graciosamente los mechones de cabello que escapaban de su moño.

‒Eres un fracaso, Yao Wang. Un completo fracaso aru…

En cualquier momento las trompetas sonarían anunciando que sus majestades ya estaban llegando al palacio. Fuera de su habitación se sentían cuchicheos y los ir y venir de los pasos apresurados. Probablemente de algunos rezagados arreglando los últimos detalles.

La mayoría de las empleadas nuevas preguntaban a las antiguas la apariencia de ambos reyes, cosas como: "Dicen que la reina es hermosa, ¿es eso cierto?" "¡Por supuesto, su cabello es ondulado y de un rubio oscuro envidiable y sus ojos… ¡Sus ojos! Son dos zafiros relucientes, el Rey debe estar perdidamente enamorado…" "¿Y el Rey, el Rey, ¿cómo es?" "Es alto, rubio platinado y ojos claros, yo diría de un tono violeta. Se nota que es alguien de cuerpo trabajado, ya que su espalda es ancha, al igual que sus brazos y pecho." "¡Se me imagina guapísimo" "Sí, son el uno para el otro. ¡Envidia!"

Y era ahí como todo para Yao se desmoronaba.

Como una torre remecida por un terremoto; que de a poco, sus murallas se hacían añicos por el temblor de la llamada realidad, la triste realidad.

Había intentado detenerlo, lo intentó demasiado, cuando aún estaba tiempo, no obstante fue imposible. Ya nadie podría quitar la plantita que había echado raíces en su corazón.

‒Me parece ya más un árbol‒Bufó, sin evitar la risa ahogada que salió de su garganta. Daba pena‒,¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto aru?

Cerró sus ojos.

Comencemos desde el principio.

El Reino de Tréboles desde la antigüedad había estado en un constante conflicto con el Reino de Espadas. Eran rivales naturales, y sus propios líderes se encargaban de mantener aquello, absteniéndose de dar oportunidad al diálogo y a la tregua.

Sin embargo, esto fue solo hasta que Alfred y Arthur llegaron al poder.

Arthur se las ingenió para convencer a Alfred ‒que extrañamente, había heredado la mala leche hacia el Rey de Tréboles actual, y Yao estaba seguro de que se había marchado ayer por ese mismo odio, ocupando como excusa los famosos tratados de libre comercio‒ de que lo mejor, y lo más conveniente era que todos los reinos mantuvieran buenas relaciones. De esa manera todos estarían satisfechos, se evitarían conflictos y guerras.

Yao estuvo de acuerdo, y se hizo.

Eso, significó las visitas inminentes de autoridades de los otros reinos y viceversa.

La primera vez que lo vio, fue hace cinco años. Aún recordaba como sus ojos se habían posado en los suyos mientras recorría el camino por la alfombra real del brazo de la Reina. Yao supo que algo no andaba bien, ¿por qué solo una mirada le había dejado sin aliento? Bastó otra visita, y a esas dos, se le sumaron muchas. Intercambios de frases, el afán por buscar su atención, insistir, forzar las conversaciones hasta sacarle una que otra sonrisa. Eso no era normal en Yao, no. Lograr una sonrisa tan fácilmente en Yao no era fácil.

 _«_ _Algo no anda bien._ _»_ Seguía repitiéndose.

El rey era exquisitamente infantil y dulce, pero por lo que las malas lenguas decían, Yao tenía más que claro que a su vez podía ser todo un tirano, con el corazón más frío y despiadado que existió alguna vez.

A Yao eso no le molestaba. Yao pensaba que todo Rey debe tener mano dura para gobernar de la mejor manera y llevar a todo su reino por el camino correcto. Como Jack de Espadas, el esas cosas las sabía muy bien.

En cambio, con él era amable, cortés y amigable. Aunque siempre en cierto modo distante…

Yao únicamente quería conocerlo, quería saber quién era realmente… Esa aura de misterio que lo rodeaba, era como un imán.

Yao de a poco comenzó a anhelar que esas charlas se hicieran más largas, que los roces duraran horas, y que las miradas para siempre.

Le costó admitirlo, pasó noches sin dormir, discutiendo mentalmente e intentando ordenar el sinfín de sentimientos abarrotados en su interior.

Como conclusión; ¡Felicidades! Yao se había enamorado.

Justamente cuando ya lo había asumido, el Rey de Tréboles dejó de visitar el reino de Espadas. Solo venía la reina. ¿Razones? No las sabía. Ya nada era igual, y Yao comenzó a perder la esperanza, pero aumentó el anhelo de verlo.

Por otro lado, normalmente él era el que quedaba a cargo cuando los reyes iban de visita a otro reino, así que sus oportunidades eran nulas. Eso fue hasta que, el mes pasado recibieron la noticia de que **ambos** reyes estarían de visita nuevamente.

Yao no sabía si reír o llorar, justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de comenzar a superarlo, aparecía. Y a la vez, justo cuando más lo necesitaba ‒sí, porque su corazón pedía a gritos verlo, de lejos hasta, pero verlo‒, se presentaba la oportunidad frente a sus manos.

 _«¡_ _Atrápala! ¿Qué esperas?_ _»_ Le decía una voz, el _"ello"._ El _"súper yo"_ por el contrario, le decía que aquello no era correcto, que no traería buenas consecuencias.

‒¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo?‒Susurró con sus orbes amarillentas posadas en el techo de la elegante habitación real. _«_ _Soy un Jack, el Jack de espadas_ _»_ , sin embargo precisamente por esa razón no puedo hacerlo aru. Iría contra mis ideales y creencias. No puedo aru.

Se levantó con pesadez, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al lado de su armario. Quitó su chaqueta y la dejó en una silla. Quedó solo en una camisa ajustada y en sus pantalones cortos holgados. Se acercó al armario y hurgueteó con rapidez lo que tanto buscaba; una manta de plumas. Se la colocó y volvió a mirarse otra vez.

‒¿Será demasiado aru? Aunque no lo creo, está anocheciendo casi‒Dijo observando la ventana. Efectivamente, el cielo comenzaba a tomar matices oscuros y el aire a refrescarse‒, quedará bien para la ocasión aru.

Cuando terminaba de arreglar su cabello, el ruido tan temido ‒y esperado‒ traspasó sus oídos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y se sintió palidecer.

‒¡Rápido, el coche está llegando al palacio!‒Pudo escuchar gritar a Mei, y no tuvo otra opción más que abandonar su alcoba con rapidez.

 **. . .**

Yao corrió por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, y las bajó con la rapidez y ligereza que da el largo tiempo que llevaba haciendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez.

Ya en el primer piso, buscó con la mirada a Arthur entre la multitud de empleados que corrían de una habitación a otra. Las luces del candelabro de millones de diamantes y zafiros ya estaban encendidas, los ornamentos en su lugar y las flores… las flores de pétalos azules, y entre ellas, arreglos de tréboles haciendo honor a los invitados. Descansaban en floreros dorados, vestidas de lazos azules, dorados y verdes. Todo el lugar había logrado el equilibrio perfecto.

Tal como Yao lo deseaba.

‒Ha quedado maravilloso‒Dijo una voz tras su espalda. Yao sonrió y se giró para encontrar a la Reina de Espadas, tan elegante como siempre.

Su traje también era diferente a los que comúnmente utilizaba, era de un conjunto azul marino y ceñido, con una camisa de vestir unos tonos más clara. Un bonito tocado estaba posado sobre su cabeza, (obra de su hermana Mei, si no se equivocaba).

 _«_ _¡Si Alfred estuviera aquí, de seguro estaría babeando!_ _»_ Pensó divertido.

‒No podía esperar menos de ti, Jack.

‒Me alegra que sea de su agrado su alteza‒Hizo una reverencia y ambos rieron. Arthur se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y le comentó sorprendido:

‒Hoy luces deslumbrante Yao, ¿Mei estuvo a cargo?

‒Algo así, pero yo en último momento le hice unos cambios. Hace demasiado calor como para utilizar el abrigo que hace juego con los pantalones, entonces decidí probar con esto‒apuntó hacia las plumas‒, en su lugar.

‒Es hermoso, debo admitirlo.

‒Muchas gracias aru.

Arthur sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo su inseparable reloj de Espadas. Comprobó que eran las ocho y media de la tarde. Era hora‒, ¡Escuchen! Todos dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo. Vayan a sus lugares de inmediato _, three, two, one…_

Otra vez, las trompetas sonaron, sin embargo éstas fueron acompañadas con el galopar de unos hermosos caballos blancos, liderando el coche real de Tréboles.

Yao tenía el corazón en una mano.

Estaba seguro de que había muerto, y ahora era solo un tipo de zombi que se movía al lado de Arthur, mientras su alma se esfumaba y escondía en algún lugar del palacio, por bien propio.

A tan solo segundos…

El coche se detuvo y los caballos resoplaron dando patadas al suelo con sus herraduras de acero. Bajo las curiosas miradas de todos en el palacio, el cochero dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo.

El hombre abrió la puerta del transporte, y estiró el brazo, que fue recibido por una delicada mano enguantada, y seguidamente Yao pudo divisar a la bella Reina de Tréboles salir.

Siempre con un porte inigualable, erguida, y con el cuello estirado, caminó con pasos seguros hacia la pareja.

‒Con ustedes, la Reina Elizabeta Hedervary.

Arthur mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa cortés, y Yao intentó imitarlo, pero simplemente no podía, estaba demasiado impaciente por ver a…

‒Con ustedes, el Rey Ivan Braginsky.

Y juró sentir bajo sus pies arenas movedizas que intentaban tragarlo. Sin aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía el cochero, bajó los peldaños el admirable Rey de Tréboles.

Fue un chispazo, un latido, luego otro, otro, infinitos, millones por minuto. Bastó solo verlo para que todo en su cuerpo vibrara impaciente.

Cuando vio que se dirigía hacia ellos ‒al igual que la reina‒, desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, intentando parecer casual y sereno. Juntó sus manos y las escondió entre las mangas de su camisa.

 _«_ _Estoy sudando…_ _»_

‒Buenas noches a ambos‒Dijo la Reina haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomando los extremos de su hermoso vestido esmeralda, para que no rozara el piso‒, es un gusto estar aquí para nosotros después de tan largo viaje, esperamos no estar siendo una molestia.

Yao y Arthur imitaron la acción, y fue la Reina de Espadas el primero en contestar. ‒Bienvenidos sean al Reino de Espadas, espero que su estadía sea del todo agradable y provechosa para todos. ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje, algún inconveniente?

‒Por suerte todo salió perfectamente bien. Solo me quejo del viaje en barco, ¡tan largo!

En ese preciso momento se le unió a la mujer, el Rey de Diamantes. Sonriente, hizo una reverencia general, con su mano izquierda en su abdomen, en la otra, llevaba su inseparable báculo.

‒Buenas noches, sus altezas.

Yao se sintió derretir como hielo al sol cuando su voz aterciopelada le acarició los oídos. Pudo escuchar como las empleadas curiosas asomadas en las ventanas, suspiraban.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, y supo por la mirada que le daba Arthur, que ahora, era su turno para hablar.

Respiró profundo, y devolvió la acción con delicadeza, luego elevó su rostro y le miró de frente, mientras decía: ‒Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvo de visita, su majestad el Rey de Tréboles. Lamentamos mucho su ausencia las veces anteriores, pero esperamos que en ésta oportunidad se coloque al día y goce del reino aru.

Los ojos violetas lo examinaron de arriba hacia abajo con sutileza ‒lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Yao quien solo pudo tensarse en su lugar‒, esos, se achinaron revelando una gran sonrisa en su boca.

A Yao se le calentaron las mejillas y se le contrajo el pecho.

‒Querido Jack de Espadas, es cierto, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos encontramos, muchas gracias y así lo espero. El reino está cada vez más hermoso, el castillo por lo que veo, también da~.

‒Eso es obra de Yao. Él se encarga de mantener los jardines y alrededores de esa manera‒Aseguró Arthur con orgullo y golpeó suavemente la espalda del aludido.

¿Por qué justo ahora los halagos? Sentía su rostro arder…

‒B-basta aru… No es para tanto aru…

El Rey rió y dijo. ‒Sorprendente, tiene muy buen gusto Jack.

¡Oh dios! ¿Él también?

‒Así parece‒Estuvo de acuerdo la Reina Elizabeta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

No puede ser…

‒¡Oh!, perdonen mi impertinencia, pasen, ¡pasen al castillo! Está bajando la temperatura acá afuera‒Arthur le ofreció el brazo a la Reina que aceptó sonriente y se dirigieron hacia el recibidor del gran complejo.

Yao los siguió desde lejos encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Solo quería ir a su habitación a llorar. Eran demasiadas las emociones que brotaban por cada poro de su piel y comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

‒¿Está bien Jack de Espadas?‒Yao casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y dio un salto sin poder evitarlo. Se giró con temor y encontró al Rey a su lado, levemente encorvado para poder apreciarlo con mayor facilidad.

‒E-eh‒Carraspeó y compuso su mejor sonrisa. Que salió como la peor‒, estoy bien, gracias. Lamento haberlo preocupado aru.

‒¿Está usted seguro? Su cara está toda roja da.

¿Eso era verdad? Maldición… Llevó sus manos hacia su cara y comprobó que efectivamente, estaba ardiendo.

‒¡Yao! ¿Podrías avisar a los sirvientes que traigan la comida? Iremos directo al comedor para servir la cena‒Arthur se detuvo y le preguntó a los invitados‒. ¿Tienen hambre? Espero que sí, porqué haya sido preparado un festín en su honor.

‒C-claro. Voy enseguida aru. Si me disculpa‒Dijo dando una reverencia al Rey sin mirarlo.

Dejó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Se desvió de la cocina hacia el baño más cercano, y se encerró. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y lanzó una abundante cantidad directo en el rostro. Respiraba con dificultad y su vista se tornaba nublada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse.

‒Vamos Yao, ¡cálmate! ¡Cálmate!‒ Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza. No. Debía hacer su trabajo. No podía ser débil. No debía fallarle a Arthur. Era su deber apoyarlo en esto a como diera lugar.

Cualquier error no era permitido en éstos asuntos de reinos.

Una sola equivocación podría significar la guerra.

Tomó una toalla y la deslizó por toda su piel para que absorbiera las gotas de agua que caían por las curvas de su rostro. Arregló con maestría su cabello, y suspiró.

‒Ahora vamos otra vez aru.

Luego de dejar el baño se encargó de lanzar las órdenes necesarias a cada uno de los sirvientes para que todo saliera perfecto. En el comedor, tomó asiento a un lado de Arthur con lentitud.

Se sentía mejor. Por lo menos, el agua lo había refrescado.

La comida comenzó a llegar, y Yao colocó la servilleta azul de seda en sus muslos. Evitó en todo momento el contacto visual con el Rey, y solo habló lo estrictamente necesario. A penas y tocó su comida. Lo poco que comió, lo comió por cortesía, por qué no tenía hambre ni apetito.

En sí, la cena fue amena gracias a que la Reina era alguien muy conversadora y alegre. Arthur habló con ella de diversos temas, mientras Ivan hacia uno que otro comentario. Aquellas veces eran las únicas en que Yao colocaba verdadera atención a la conversación, puesto que el resto se la pasaba lamentándose internamente de su mala suerte.

Cuando ya hubieron sido retirados los platos y servicios de plata, llegó la hora del té. Yao miraba sin interés las memorizadas decoraciones de la habitación. El trió reía cuando vino al fin una chica con las vasijas de porcelana, el agua humeante y las diferentes hierbas a un costado sobre la bandeja.

Yao preparó el té en silencio y luego lo bebieron acompañados de pequeños dulces que Sadik se había encargado de hornear en la tarde.

‒Todo estuvo delicioso, Arthur. ¡No tengo idea de cómo voy a salir de éste vestido!‒Bromeó Elizabeta sacando una sonrisa a todos los presentes‒Realmente, muchísimas gracias por recibirnos.

‒¡El gusto es nuestro! Siempre es agradable tener visitas con tan buen sentido del humor y tan agradable personalidad. Alfred lamentó mucho no poder estar aquí…

‒Sí, como no aru‒Susurró bajito para sí mismo.

‒Es una verdadera tristeza‒Dijo el Rey con los dientes apretados.

Elizabeta carraspeó con incomodidad y se levantó lentamente de su silla. ‒Si me disculpan, estoy algo cansada y me gustaría ir a mi habitación.

Todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Por mientras, a Yao le costó un momento reaccionar y fue el último en dejar el comedor. Otra vez… Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

‒¿Su majestad desea que la guie a su habitación? ‒Inquirió Yao y un bostezo se le escapó sin consentimiento‒Lo lamento‒Se disculpó tapando su boca y el sonrojo con la manga de su camisa.

‒No te preocupes de eso Yao, yo la llevaré. Tú encárgate de guiar al Rey Ivan a su habitación y luego ve a descansar. Se te nota cansado.

‒Claro aru.

Esperen. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Él debía…?

‒Buenas noches a ambos.

¡Significaba que estarían a solas!

 _«_ _Destino, ¿Destino por qué eres tan cruel aru?_ _»_

‒Buenas noches‒Se despidió Elizabeta, y desaparecieron por la dirección contraria hacia la que debían ir Ivan y él.

‒Y bien, ¿hacia dónde es?‒Le sacó de la ensoñación la voz infantil y cantarina del hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Yao se irguió a la defensiva‒.Ya es bastante tarde.

‒Sígame, es por aquí aru.

Yao iba adelante. El silencio era pesado, y varias veces pensó que estaba solo, pero el sonar de las suelas de las botas de Ivan y el eco que se producía, le recordaban que era todo lo contrario.

Él mordía sus labios y solo deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible al segundo piso para escapar de allí… Su corazón había estado latiendo desenfrenado por más de dos horas, estaba seguro de que ese era un récor, probablemente.

En el segundo piso, ala izquierda (Y en el que también se encontraba el cuarto de Yao) lo conformaba un gran pasillo, que hacia el final tenía un gran salón con biblioteca y terraza. En el pasillo había cuatro habitaciones. ¿Solo cuatro? Sí, pero esas cuatro eran gigantescas. Una de ellas pertenecía a Matthew, hermano de Alfred y el As de Espadas.

La otra, era suya.

El resto, normalmente estaban desocupadas y solo en algunas ocasiones eran utilizadas para los invitados; como en ésta ocasión.

Matthew había acompañado a Alfred al reino de Espadas, así que los únicos en el ala derecha del segundo piso, eran Ivan y Yao.

 _«_ _Que agradable coincidencia_ _»_ _,_ pensó Yao con ironía mientras rodaba los ojos.

Llegaron por fin y Yao se detuvo frente a la puerta. Posó su mano sobre la madera de roble y presionó suavemente, utilizando su magia para abrirla. Un destello brillante de color celeste inundó el pasillo oscuro e hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa del Rey.

‒Listo, puede pasar aru‒Dijo y le abrió la puerta, esperando a que entrara.

‒¡Wow! Increíble da.

Yao rió suavemente, para a continuación, comenzar a narrar una serie de indicaciones: ‒Cada habitación tiene un baño, como puede ver. Su equipaje ya ha sido traído y puesto en el armario. A ésta hora el servicio de las mucamas o sirvientes deja de funcionar, pero vuelve a hacerlo mañana desde las 8 am. Por esa razón aru…‒Hizo una pausa procurando no tartamudear o hacer algo estúpido. Lo que diría a continuación era algo que fácilmente se malinterpretaba‒, si necesita algo estaré en la habitación del frente aru.

‒Oh, muchas gracias‒Ivan miraba con interés cada detalle en la habitación, y Yao se preguntaba si realmente lo había escuchado. Bueno, que más daba. Se encogió de hombros, y dispuesto a irse se encaminó hacia la salida con pasos ligeros.

‒Si me permite, lo dejo descansar, buenas-

‒No, no te vayas‒Yao se giró sorprendido; el más alto había agarrado su muñeca, impidiendo la huida. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la zona en donde la gran mano caliente del Rey apretaba, enviando señales a su cerebro que se tradujeron en escalofríos bajando por su espalda.

¿Había escuchado bien? No estaba soñando, ¿cierto?

‒Perdón, ¿qué aru?‒No pudo evitar soltar con sincera incredulidad. ¡¿QUÉ?!

‒¿Puedes quedarte da? Me gustaría charlar, aunque sea unos minutos contigo…

Yao asintió como en shock. Dejó que Ivan lo guiara al conjunto de sillones que había en una esquina de la habitación, simulando una pequeña sala de estar.

Se sentó con los músculos tensos de su espalda. Apoyó sus manos empuñadas en cada uno de sus muslos y tragó. De repente su garganta estaba extremadamente seca.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia el frente, dirección en la cual se encontraba el de cabellos claros y se arrepintió al instante.

 _«_ _Qué diablos aru, me está mirando demasiado..._ _»_

‒Y-y… ¿De qué quiere hablar su alteza aru? ¿Desea algo aru?

‒¿Cómo has estado?‒Aquí vamos. Había comenzado a tratarlo de "usted". No lo había mencionado pero, cuando estaban solos, (veces contadas) acostumbraba a hacerlo. Era extraño‒, Lamento no haber venido da.

‒He estado bien aru… Gracias…‒Por supuesto que no lo había estado, ¡Pamplinas! Lo había extrañado tanto… Tenía muchas dudas, la primera…‒¿Puedo preguntar por qué no ha venido aru?‒Inseguro de sonar desesperado, se acomodó en el sillón, apoyándose en el respaldo.

‒He tenido que encargarme de algunos asuntos de mi Reino. Nada realmente importante… Muchas veces tuve ganas de venir da, pero Elizabeta no me lo permitía‒Dijo con aura deprimente. Yao frunció el ceño. ¡Maldita bruja! Había sido su culpa…

Yao no pudo evitar que creciera el rencor hacia la chica que había crecido sin su consentimiento, desde que había admitido los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ivan. Era cosa de tiempo para que se convirtiera en verdadero odio.

Porque ella podía tenerlo para él solo. ¡Y eso no era justo!

‒Ah, ya veo aru‒Sus palabras llenas de amargura le escocieron la garganta.

Ivan no dijo nada. Pero seguía con sus ojos fríos posados en el cuerpo de Yao, y éste podía sentirlo.

Escuchó cómo el Rey se levantaba y cerró sus ojos. Percibió cómo éste se acercaba a su sillón y al parecer, se arrodillaba frente a él.

Yao no podía creerlo. Aun así, siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Una mano enguantada del Rey, se dirigió hacia los mechones lisos que caían a un costado del rostro de Yao y los tomó entre sus dedos. ‒Te ha crecido bastante el cabello da.

Sus parpados se separaron, revelando que, cómo lo estaba imaginando, Ivan estaba bastante cerca, demasiado concentrado en acariciar sus cabellos como para notar que Yao estaba teniendo problemas serios para respirar correctamente.

Ivan se alejó otra vez y Yao exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. Creía haber dejado un hoyo en el respaldo del sillón de tan pegado que estuvo en él, por esos segundos que duró el contacto.

Debía haberse visto como un estúpido. ¡Maldita sea!

‒¿Por qué tan tenso Yao? ¿Te asusto da?‒Preguntó el Rey. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza, al igual que su rostro. Yao se petrificó ante la imagen. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Ivan? ¿Y por qué se veía tan… deshecho?

Hasta ahora, Yao no se había fijado en las ojeras profundas y oscuras que adornaban los orbes del Rey de Tréboles. Su aspecto demacrado, casi apagado por completo. Yao frunció sus cejas y negó.

‒Claro que no aru. ¿De qué estás hablando aru?

‒Todos me temen…‒Una de sus manos llegó hacia su cara, tapando gran parte de ella y solo dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos vidriosos‒,los ciudadanos de mi propio reino, mis amigos… Todos me tienen miedo.

‒Qué…‒Yao se levantó sin pensarlo y quitó en un arrebato de adrenalina la mano del Rey de su rostro‒¡¿Qué estás diciendo aru?! ¡Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo! Solo, solo estaba actuando así porqué…‒No podía decirlo. ¡Ni loco!‒P-porque… ¡Ugh aru! Como sea aru, yo no te tengo miedo Ivan. ¡Yo sé que no eres alguien a quien temer, eres una buena persona, y un muy buen Rey aru!

Ivan tenía sus ojos muy abiertos mientras veía al más bajo respirar con dificultad, echando humo por sus orejas. Todo el sentimiento desagradable se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al ver la tenacidad que tenía Yao para decir, lo que acababa de decir.

Sin dudarlo, lo había tocado sin temor, algo bruto, pero aquello torpeza había sido necesaria. Ivan reaccionó, y se dio cuenta, de que había estado en el borde de la perdición por unos segundos, pero el Jack de Espadas, lo había salvado.

Sonrió cálidamente, y negó.

‒Gracias da.

El Rey abrazó suavemente a Yao, y lo mantuvo por algunos segundos entre sus brazos. Luego se separó y volvió a tomar asiento.

Yao lo miró extrañado y avergonzado a la vez. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

‒¿Rey?‒Murmuró sin moverse de su lugar, aún sorprendido, y hasta conmocionado. El Rey mantuvo su sonrisa misteriosa. Yao se sentía tan pequeño frente a él, no asustado, no. Sino que, le daban ganas de entender mejor cada una de sus acciones extrañas.

‒Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya aru‒Dijo rápidamente dando una reverencia‒.Ambos necesitamos descansar. Que tenga una buena noche aru.

En un parpadeo Yao desapareció dejando al Rey de Tréboles solo en el inmenso lugar. Ivan fijó la vista en su mano izquierda; sus dedos se movieron y luego éstos se cerraron en un puño.

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

E Ivan se preguntó si la forma en que estaba haciendo las cosas, era la correcta.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Besos y abrazos.~~**


End file.
